wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is a tribe of dinosaur that lives mainly on Yoshi's Island. The main Yoshi from the Mario series come from the picture. Even though the main Yoshi is a male, he can lay eggs. ''Super Mario World'' In the game Super Mario World, Yoshi was trapped inside an egg. When freed by Mario, Yoshi introduced himself and leant his help to Mario. You could ride on Yoshi for a while until you get hit or fall off. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Before the events of Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island features mostly Yoshi. The dinosaur sees a bag being carried by The Stork. The bag falls, and Yoshi was desperate to get it. The bag contains Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, and Yoshi and the others were happy. But Kamek appears and kidnaps Baby Luigi, and Yoshi must defeat Kamek and Bowser Jr. and rescue the baby. Baby Mario and Yoshi were able to do it, and they all lived happily ever after. ''Yoshi's Story'' In Yoshi's Story for Nintendo 64 , Yoshi debuts for the first time a playable adventure without Mario or Luigi. After Baby Bowser steals the Happy Tree and Yoshi's Island turns into a book of storys ("pop-up book"), the brave dinosaurs set out to rejoice in the island bring. Because the happier the Yoshis are, the more joy will return to the island with different fruits make the Yoshis happy and help them to survive the way through the different chapters to Baby Bowser . Yoshi Touch & Go Yoshi only occurs in the ground level. There it is available in different colors. The more points you earn in the flight level, the higher the yoshi's egg capacity and the number of eggs you have at the beginning of the ground level. This is divided into several score levels. At each level, the Yoshi has a different color. The green Yoshi has the fewest eggs and does not require any points, the black. Yoshi has the most eggs and accordingly requires the highest score in the flight level. By eating different fruits, Yoshi produces eggs (a certain number for each fruit). But only until the Yoshi's capacity is exhausted. In Yoshi Touch & Go Yoshi can not jump. Yoshi keeps going until he encounters an obstacle and thus the level is over. However, you can shoot eggs with the stylus (until the supply is exhausted) and draw clouds, destroying or dodging enemies. When Yoshi is in front of a fruit, he eats it automatically. Yoshi's Island DS After Bowser has kidnapped babies from all over the world to find the star children with the help of Kamek , Yoshi set off again to save Baby Mario - but this time Mario is not alone. In addition to him, other babies such. B. Baby Peach or Baby DK Riding on Yoshi will give him different abilities needed to pass the individual levels. Yoshi's Woolly World The story takes place on Craft Island, where all the yarn Yoshis live in harmony. Kamek arrives with a sack and uses her magic to turn all the Yoshis into Wonder Wool, but misses one (two in 2-player mode), who has to save the other Yoshis by completing levels and obtaining wool. After Yoshi defeats Baby Bowser on the first round, Kamek upgrades him to grow large by him attacking with huge yarns. After defeating Baby Bowser, the "yarns unravel" from him and it put backs the Yoshis together. Kamek was so mad with the Yoshis, so he carried Baby Bowser on his broom and protested against the Yoshis. The Yoshis cheered happily ever after. During the credits, he realized that Baby Bowser was awake, he tried to carry him but Baby Bowser was going crazy. Kamek was shocked with the dog appearing on the moon, dropped Baby Bowser and fled down to get him. Category:Main characters Category:Article stubs Category:Males Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Heroes